


An Ice Cold Coronation

by Whovian_Princess



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Eugene's POV, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, POV First Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel were excited to attend the coronation of Rapunzel's cousin, Elsa. But when Elsa accidentally reveals her dark secret and leaves the kingdom of Arendelle in deep snow, Eugene and Rapunzel find themselves trapped with no way of returning home. See the story of Disney's Frozen told from Eugene's point of view, and find out what really happened in Arendelle after Elsa and Anna disappeared.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on Wattpad, btw. I'm julia_has_problems on there.
> 
> Happy reading!

This is the story of how I froze to death.

Actually, not quite to death, but almost.

It started with a coronation.

There was a kingdom called Arendelle, which was ruled by a great king and a wonderful queen. They were just, wise, and kind, and were adored by everyone in the kingdom, especially by their two daughters, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna.

For years the kingdom lived in peace... and then there was a wedding.

The king and queen decided to voyage to the kingdom of Corona, to attend the wedding of the queen's niece, Princess Rapunzel. But, along the way, a storm arose, and the ship, along with all of its passengers, was lost to the sea.

Three years later, the king and queen's oldest daughter, Princess Elsa, became old enough to rule the kingdom. Being one of the closest living relatives to Elsa, Rapunzel and one guest were invited to attend the coronation.

And that's how I got dragged into all this.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted. "You're not finished packing yet? We need to get to the ship! I told the captain we'd be ready to board by eight 'o clock!"

I let out a sigh. "Explain to me why we're going to this coronation again, Blondie?"

"Because my cousin is becoming queen of Arendelle, and I don't plan on missing it!"

"You don't even know her!"

"So? She's still family." Rapunzel paused, and it was as though a gray cloud came over her face. "Besides," she said quietly, "after their parents lost their lives on the way to our wedding, how can we just stay here while their daughter is being crowned queen?"

Regret washed over me like a tidal wave. "Oh. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean-"

Rapunzel sighed sadly. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean any harm."

I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, then gave her a kiss on the head. "I'll hurry up and finish packing, okay?"

Rapunzel looked up at me and gave me a half smile, then said, "Okay." Then she exited our bedroom.

I finished packing as quickly as possible. Our plan was to stay in Arendelle for three days, and the journey there was about two weeks. So I made sure to pack several outfits.

Just a minute before eight, Rapunzel and I boarded the ship. One of the crew members gave us a quick tour, and showed us a small room below deck to sleep in. We set down our luggage and then sat side by side on the small bed attached to the wall. Above us, we heard the captain shouting orders to the crew. Next thing we knew, the ship was moving.

"Well, I guess this is it," I commented.

Rapunzel nodded. Then she grinned and said, "I've never been on a ship before."

"Ah, then this will be your very first experience with sea sickness, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's the part I'm not so excited about."

"Don't you worry, Blondie. If you ever gotta hurl, just go above deck and lean over the side."

Rapunzel made a face, then clutched her stomach.

"Too soon?" I asked.

"I think so," she replied.

I let out a small sigh. This was going to be one long trip.


	2. Welcome to Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Rapunzel arrive in Arendelle.

Once we arrived in Arendelle, Rapunzel and I carried our luggage above deck, where a couple of crew members took it from us. Rapunzel went and thanked the captain, and then she and I started toward the inn, the crew members carrying our luggage trailing behind us.

I thought it was kind of weird that the queen-to-be hadn't invited her only living relatives to stay in the castle, but I'd sort of shrugged it off. Maybe she just wasn't much of a people person. I understood how that felt.

Once we arrived at the inn, I checked us in and paid for our room. Then the inn keeper led us all up to Rapunzel's and my room. The crew members carrying our luggage dropped it onto the ground. Rapunzel and I thanked them. They bowed and left the room. The inn keeper, who was still standing there, handed me our room key. Then he grinned and asked, "So, are the two of you attending the coronation of Princess Elsa?"

"Yes," Rapunzel answered with a smile. "In fact, I'm her cousin. This is my husband, Eugene."

"Oh, really? Are you royalty, as well?" Rapunzel nodded and replied, "I'm Rapunzel, the princess of Corona."

"Corona? Wow. You must've had a long journey here! Well, it's you're able to visit during such a happy occasion as this."

Rapunzel chuckled and said, "Oh, yes. We're so excited about the coronation."

"Actually, I was referring to the open gates of the castle. No one's been in or out of there in thirteen years."

That caught my attention. "Really? Why not?"

The inn keeper shook his head slowly and said, "No one knows. Rumor has it that one of the princesses went mad." Then he lowered his voice and added, "I heard she murdered one of the castle maids." Then he slowly backed out of the room, looking back and forth between us, and then shut the door.

Rapunzel and I looked at each other in worried silence for several moments. Then she finally said, "You don't think that rumor was true, do you?"

I chuckled nervously, and replied, "N-no. Of course it's not true. That inn keeper's probably just a lunatic. C'mon, why don't we go out and explore the kingdom? Just you and me. It hasn't been just us in a while, you know?"

Rapunzel's worried expression turned into a relieved one. "Yes, you're right. C'mon, sweetheart, let's go." Then she grabved my hand, opened the door, and pulled me out of the room.

Rapunzel and I began roaming the kingdom, hand in hand. It felt really nice to finally be off that stupid ship, constantly swaying back and forth and always feeling like you're about to vomit.

The kingdom was beautiful (though not quite as beautiful as Corona, I have to say), but what was even more beautiful was the smile on Rapunzel's face as she looked all around her, taking in every part of it. Seeing her so happy made me smile, too, and suddenly I felt better about the whole thing. After all, pretty soon we were going to meet Rapunzel's only living cousins. Just a year ago, she'd only just found her parents! Now, there were going to be even more family members for her to get to know and share stories with.

Of course, all those happy feelings weren't going to last long, but still, it was nice at the time.

Eventually, we both became hungry. So, we stopped at the market place to buy some food. While we were waiting in line to buy some apples, and tall young man with red hair and fancy clothes who was leading a horse by the reins came up to us and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "but may I please step in front of you? My horse is in need of some food."

"Well, I'm sorry," I answered, "but you'll have to wait in line, just like us."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you didn't know this, but I am a _prince._ Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, to be exact. So, I believe that is reason enough for you to let me in front of you."

"Actually," said Rapunzel, "if you're really a prince, then you should know already that cutting in line is very rude, and will take in upon yourself to kindly put other's needs above your own and wait your turn."

I smiled proudly at Rapunzel, while the man just huffed and marched off to the back of the line, his horse following.

"Nice job, honey," I whispered to Rapunzel. She just grinned and said, "He's lucky I didn't have my frying pan."

After buying some food and filling our stomachs, we continued exploring. We stopped at several shops, listened to some street performers play music, and then went to the docks to sit and talk as we looked out onto the sea.

"Why do you think no one has been in or out of the castle in so long?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But at least everybody gets to go in to see the coronation tomorrow." I looked at her and smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Very. I can't wait to meet my cousins. Just think about it: a year ago, I had no family at all. Unless you count Gothel, which I don't. And now, here I am, with not only two parents, but two cousins. And, best of all, you." She took my hand and squeezed it.

I kissed her and said, "I'm really happy for you, honey."

"Thank you," she replied, beaming. Then the two of us looked back at the sea. As we sat there in silence, I let my mind wander a bit, trying to imagine what Rapunzel's cousins would be like.

Well, in less than twenty-four hours, I was going to find out.


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Rapunzel watch as Elsa gets crowned.

Rapunzel and I woke up early on Coronation Day and immediately dressed ourselves. Then we went downstairs to the restaurant at the ground floor of the inn and ate breakfast. After that, we headed off to the castle.

"I'm so excited!" Rapunzel squealed. I grinned.

"You know what? I am, too."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, it's not everyday you meet your wife's long lost cousins."

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're excited about it! I know you didn't really want to come at first."

"What? That's crazy, Raps."

"Uh-huh..."

We finally arrived at the castle gates. As we were entering alongside many others, a redhead in a green dress suddenly burst through the gates, belting out a happy song. Then she ran off, still singing loudly, apparently not caring whether or not others heard her. And it seemed like no one else did. I guessed breaking into song spontaneously was just normal in Arendelle.

"Weird," I murmured under my breath.

Rapunzel and I entered through the castle gates and were directed toward the room in the castle where the ceremony would take place. We took our seats near the front and waited.

I could tell Rapunzel was having a hard time sitting still. She kept fidgeting. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Never better," she replied. "I'm just giddy."

I chuckled. "Good."

After about ten minutes bells were rung to announce that the ceremony was beginning. Then, at last, a man walked into the room and announced loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Princess Elsa of Arendelle!"

Everyone stood up and turned toward the large double doors at the back of the room. There, in the doorway, stood a tall, slender young woman with hair so light that it was almost white.

Her clothing was...well, what you might call out of season. Even though it was the middle of summer, she was wearing an elegant blue dress on top of a black velvet top with long sleeves, a long purple cape, and winter gloves.

Her expression was solemn. She didn't seem too excited about being crowned queen.

Elsa began walking slowly down the aisle toward the man who stood at the front of the room holding the crown on a cushion as well as the orb and scepter that Elsa would hold as she was being crowned.

Before she made it, however, someone burst through the doors and came running down the aisle. I saw that it was the crazy girl who'd been singing outside the castle. She dodged Elsa and ran up onto the platform that Elsa was walking towards, then watched as the queen-to-be came the rest of the way there. I suddenly realized that she must be the other princess, Anna.

A choir that stood on a balcony above the platform began singing in some foreign language. The man holding the crown set down the cushion on a table behind him and lifted the crown, then placed it on Elsa's head. Then he picked up the orb and scepter. Just before she took them, though, there was a pause. I could see the man say something to her. Then I watched as Elsa took off her gloves before lifting the orb and scepter and turning toward the crowd.

The man said something in a foreign language, and then pronounced her queen. Elsa quickly set down the orb and scepter and pulled her gloves back on.

"Did she look... nervous to you?" Rapunzel whispered to me.

"Yeah," I answered. "Kinda weird, right?"

"Maybe, but I don't really think so. Becoming queen is a big deal. I'd probably be a little nervous if I was in her shoes."

I supposed that was true. Still, for some odd reason, I couldn't help but suspect something else was going on...


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene enjoy themselves while celebrating after the coronation ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure, pointless fluff because I wanted to write some sweetness for Raps and Eugene. They deserve it. Especially considering the angst and drama that's coming up in future chapters.

At last, the ceremony was over, and the only part of the coronation I was actually looking forward to began: a grand party to celebrate the new queen, complete with a long table set with the grandest feast imaginable. The sight of it alone was enough to make my mouth water.  
  
"Wow," Rapunzel breathed, standing next to me and also staring at the food. She licked her lips. "There's so much to eat! You wanna dig in right now?"  
  
I smiled at her and said, "I'll let you fill up your plate first."  
  
"Yay!" Rapunzel seized my hand and dragged me after her toward the table. While everyone else danced happily to the lively music of the band, the two of us quickly loaded our plates with all sorts of gourmet refreshments. There were cheeses of all kinds, various fruits and veggies, and don't even get me started on the meat!  
  
Rapunzel and I began stuffing our faces. I'd never tasted such good food in all my life, not even back in Corona. Everything seemed to melt on my tongue. I couldn't help closing my eyes and sighing with pleasure.  
  
I looked over at Rapunzel, whose mouth was full. I couldn't help snorting. Even with a face full of food, she was still the cutest living thing I'd ever seen.   
  
It was a bit strange. Rapunzel was unlike any typical princess. She was clumsy, down to earth, and super casual. She didn't even like to wear shoes!  
  
And yet, she was just like a princess in every way. Her heart was as golden as her hair had once been, radiating kindness, love, and joy everywhere she went. She was beautiful, too- so beautiful- and not just in her looks, but also on the inside.  
  
There were many times when I questioned how I ended up being lucky enough to have Rapunzel. I certainly didn't deserve her. She was too pure and sweet and wonderful for me to ever have a chance with her, and yet, here we were, happily married and enjoying a delicious coronation feast in Arendelle together.   
  
Rapunzel must have noticed me gazing at her, because she looked up at me, swallowed, and asked, "You okay?"   
  
I smiled gently at her and nodded. "Just admiring my wife, that's all."  
  
"Aw, thanks," Rapunzel giggled, blushing as though we weren't married and I didn't flirt with her all the time.  
  
"You're welcome, Raps."  
  
After we scarfed down the rest of our food, I gave a bow, held out my hand and asked in my most regal voice, "May I have this dance, your highness?"  
  
Rapunzel grinned as she replied, "Of course," and then led me by the hand onto the dance floor.   
  
As we danced, attempting to move in time with everyone else, my mind wandered to the first time we danced together, back when we'd first met. I remembered the way she just started moving along to the music the street performers were playing, and then invited everyone around her to join in, including me. Although I'd been hesitant at first, I ended up dancing with them all anyway, and now it was one of my favorite memories.  
  
Rapunzel looked just as energetic, happy, and beautiful now as that very same day so long ago, twirling and leaping just a bit behind everyone else. Not that it mattered. She was a free spirit, always moving to her own rhythm. And if people stared at her for getting the moves wrong, they'd only see how pretty she looked in that flowing purple gown that complimented her figure so well.  
  
I knew that as soon as we got back to the inn, I was going to have to kiss her with all my energy in order to express to her the amount of love and happiness I felt right then, watching her dance and seeing the radiant smile on her face.  
  
Unfortunately, that was going to be a while. The party was supposed to last for a couple hours, and Rapunzel hadn't even met her cousins yet. I knew once they reunited, they were all probably going to end up chatting for the longest time before the two of us would have a chance to leave.  
  
Still, I wasn't really complaining. After all, meeting up with a pair of long lost cousins is a once in a lifetime deal.  
  
I guessed I was just going to have to be patient.


	5. A Snowy Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's secret is revealed.

After the dance was over, a man announced the arrival of the queen and princess. We all bowed to them as they walked to the front of the room. The queen looked calm and composed, but the princess seemed a bit jittery. I guess that's what going to a party after being kept away from people for thirteen years does to a person. 

The band resumed playing, and everyone started dancing again. Rapunzel looked at me and said, "Wanna get dessert?"

I licked my lips and replied, "Oh, yes."

We returned to the food table and headed over to where the desserts were laid out. There were cakes, tarts, and even chocolate fondue, with plenty of fruits and other items for dipping. We loaded up our plates once again and began chatting as we ate.

"So, what do you think is up with the queen and the princess?" I asked her.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the queen seemed pretty nervous during the ceremony, and, to be honest-" I paused to lower my voice- "I'm not sure the princess is alright upstairs if you know what I mean."

"Why would you say that?" Rapunzel questioned, sounding offended.

"Raps, she busted out of the castle gates singing and dancing earlier. That's not exactly normal human behavior."

"Eugene, you burst into song too, sometimes."

"Yeah, but not loudly, right in front of everyone."

"Maybe she just enjoys singing in front of people. There's no harm in that."

"I know. She just seems a little off to me."

"Alright. Well, what do you think of the queen, then?"

I thought about it for a moment. "She seems pretty normal. But then again, you never know. Remember, they were both kept inside the castle for thirteen years. I'm sure that had quite an effect on both of them."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're crazy." Rapunzel paused as though she remembered something. Then she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "You're not thinking about all this because of what the innkeeper told you, are you?"

"Pshaw! No! Wh-why would you think that?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and groaned, "Eugene, you said so yourself, that guy was just crazy! He didn't know what he was talking about."

"Yeah, I know what I said, but now I'm having doubts, okay?"

Shaking her head, Rapunzel muttered, "I really don't understand you sometimes."

I smirked at her. "But you love me."

A thoughtful look crossed her face, as though she was considering whether or not that was true. "Do I?" She paused, then said with a smile, "Yes. Yes, I do."

I winked at her. Then I went back to eating my food.

We spent the next hour eating, dancing, and talking. I personally wanted to sneak off and explore the castle, but Rapunzel didn't want me to get in trouble, so I reluctantly agreed to stay with her in the ballroom.

We were laughing over some joke Rapunzel made when we heard someone shouting. We looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw the queen and the princess arguing with each other. I noticed that the prince who had asked to cut in front of us in line back at the market the other day was standing next to the princess. The queen appeared to be reaching for something in the princess' hand. When the princess wouldn't give it back, the queen started toward the doors. The princess began shouting again.

"What did I ever do to you?!" the princess cried out to the queen, who just continued walking toward the doors.

"Enough, Anna," the queen said sharply.

"No!" Anna shouted. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, 'Enough!'" the queen cried, spinning around to face her sister.

And then, something extraordinary happened.

From the queen's hand shot out a surge of blue light, and where it landed on the ground, giant ice spikes formed.

Gasps and cries of shock arose throughout the room. I gaped at the queen, who suddenly looked terrified. Then I slowly turned to Rapunzel, who was alao staring at the queen with a shocked and mystified expression.

The queen then bolted out of the room, disappearing down the hall, leaving all of us to ponder whatever it was that had just occured.

I'd supsected that something was up with the royal family of Arendelle, but I never would've guessed it was this.


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Elsa's revelation.

"What just happened?" I wondered aloud, looking around the room at the party guests, who all wore confused and horrified expressions.

Rapunzel simply shook her head slowly. "I don't know."

"Come on, men, after her!" I turned to see a small old man and two brawny young men dart around the ice spikes and down the hall in the same direction Queen Elsa had gone. Then Princess Anna and the rude ginger guy followed. 

"Should we go see what happens?" I asked Rapunzel. She furrowed her brows at me. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is definitely an unexpected plot twist, but I'm kind of into it. I want to see what's next."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"What? No! This is pretty much the coolest thing ever, actually. And I thought this trip was going to be boring! Boy, was I wrong."

"Eugene! Didn't you see how scared Elsa looked? This isn't _cool_ ,it's serious!"

"Oh, come on, Raps. You've got to admit this is pretty exciting."

Rapunzel sighed. "It's definitely more than I expected when I decided to visit Arendelle, that's for sure." 

"Tell me about it," I said. Then I started toward the hall where Elsa had gone. 

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel called out, alarmed.

"What do you think?" I replied over my shoulder.

I heard Rapunzel let out a huff, then run up next to me.

I chuckled, then took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Only because I don't want you to make trouble."

The two of us rushed after the others. But when we got to the castle courtyard, Elsa and Anna were gone.

And something very strange had occurred.

It was _snowing_. In the middle of summer.

Rapunzel and I stood gaping at the snow for a bit of time before the old man who'd run after Queen Elsa marched up to us and stuck his head in Rapunzel's face.

"You! Aren't you a distant relative of the queen's?"

Rapunzel stared wide-eyed at the man. "I- uh-" 

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Why are you interrogating my wife?!"

The man turned and glared at me. "Because one sorceress in this kingdom is more than enough already! We don't need another one!"  
  


Rapunzel glowered at him. "I'm not a sorceress!" she yelled.

The man still looked suspicious, but he didn't bother us anymore. He simply turned and stormed away.

Wow. Between him and the summertime blizzard, our trip had definitely taken a turn.

We began walking around and conversing with the citizens who had gathered outside the castle. We all discussed the queen and her newly revealed powers. Everyone was just as shocked as we were. Although I have to say, I was more than a bit relieved that Elsa wasn't actually a murderer.

Eventually, the princess as well as the rude guy from the marketplace, whom I now assumed to be her boyfriend, returned, and they didn't look happy. After the cranky old man interrogated them a bit, they explained that the fjord was frozen over and that Elsa had fled the kingdom.

Now I was beginning to panic. If the fjord was frozen and Elsa wasn't there to melt it, that meant Rapunzel and I were trapped in Arendelle for who knows how long. How on earth were we supposed to get home?

"This is terrible!" Rapunzel cried. "What are we going to do?"

I put my arms around her. "I... I don't know. But we're together. And that's what matters most, right?"

Rapunzel looked up at me. Then she gave a half smile and replied, "Yeah. It is."

Just then, Princess Anna mounted her horse and called out to everyone, "I leave Prince Hans in charge." She gestured to her boyfriend or whatever, who looked deeply concerned.

Wait, what?

Before I could process what was going on, the princess rode out through the castle gates and onward until she disappeared from view. That left everyone else to wonder what the heck was happening.

Then the red-haired guy, whose name I now remembered was Hans, stepped into the center of the courtyard and called out loudly, "Hello, people of Arendelle! I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. As you know, the fjord is frozen over, meaning that those of you who are visiting from other kingdoms must remain in Arendelle until Princess Anna brings back the queen so that she can thaw the kingdom. 

"In the meantime, I'll make sure to take care of you all and lead you as Princess Anna requested me to do. That being said, we all must pitch in to help each other and protect the kingdom until this winter is over. I want everyone doing their part. Thank you."

Prince Hans then began talking to several citizens who came up to him asking a million questions. Rapunzel and I decided to head back to the inn, where we'd apparently be staying for longer than we'd planned. It quickly grew cold. I took off the jacket I was wearing and placed it around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Thanks, honey," she said softly, wrapping the jacket tightly around her.

"You're welcome," I responded, nodding.

We were both silent the rest of the way to the inn. We were about to go explain the situation to the innkeeper in case he wasn't aware of it, but he wasn't there. He must have gone to the coronation, too. Strange. You'd think if he suspected that Elsa was a murderer, he would have stayed far away from her.

Rapunzel and I retired to our room despite the absence of the innkeeper and crashed onto our bed without even taking our clothes off. we couldn't help it. We were both exhausted.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered long after I'd concluded she was asleep.

"Yeah?" I replied drowsily.

"I... I'm a bit scared. What if we never get home?"

I furrowed my brows at her. "Hey," I said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it with my thumb. "What happened to the woman who always liked looking on the bright side?"

"She's still in there, somewhere. Just... buried underneath someone else right now. Someone who misses her friends and family and doesn't want to leave them behind."

"Um, okay... Well, I'm telling you right now, we _will_ make it through this. We've gotten through worse circumstances before. And even if we don't, we'll still have each other. That's a promise."

I heard Rapunzel sniffle. She snuggled up against me and said in a choked voice, "I love you."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. 

"I love you too, Rapunzel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite chapter I've written so far. It's really messy and Rapunzel is really out of character. But I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> ~Whovian Princess ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget, Kudos and comments are like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day.
> 
> Bye for now!
> 
> ~Whovian Princess ♡


End file.
